La verdadera historia de la magia
by Zonko
Summary: Es un mi primer fic :P -- Un breve ensayo sobre la historia real de la magia, de hecho es el prólog de "Hp y el elemento perdido", proximamente en ff.net ;)


** ***Disclaimer: Este es mi primer fic. Bueno, en teoria tenia (y espero que aún tiene) que ser el prólogo del fic que empezaré a escribir en breve : Harry Potter y el elemento perdido, pues este escrito mantendrá relación con el fic. 

Asumo que a alguien no le guste... pero ya que soy escritor novel (jeje) espero que almenos alguien se lo lea y me deje un miserable review (con uno estaría immensamente contento). BUeno, sin más preámbulos... disponeros a leer la auténtica história de la magia _[tachaaan]_

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Voldemort són propiedad de J.K Rowling! Los demás son personajes históricos (menos alguno....).

Y por cierto, los hechos contados aquí no tienen nada que ver con los personajes reales que se mencionan. (Cronológicamente no es muy preciso.. pero más o menos....)

** La historia de la magia**

Los primeros indicios de magia se remontan a las primeras civilizaciones 

babilónicas establecidas entre el Tigris i el Eufrates. Parece ser que éstos se 

produjeron por cierta mutación de los genes humanos que permitieron a unos 

cuantos privilegiados establecer vínculos de energía con la naturaleza.

Inicialmente, la magia aparecía en humanos y a muy poca intensidad, pues 

ésta era incontrolable para sus poseedores y se manifestaba raramente.

Técnicamente se podría establecer que el descubridor de la magia fue Tales de 

Mileto, uno de los siete grandes _sophós_ de la Grecia antigua e inventor de la 

primera varita (23 cm. madera de olivo -se conserva en el Louvre, sección 

magos-) con la que pudo empezar a controlar su magia. Desgraciadamente, su 

escuela mágica trascendió en filosofía por acaecer que sus dos discípulos no 

tenían el don de su maestro, y no podía hacer magia (Anaximenes i 

Axanimandro). A partir de este momento, la historia de la magia se puede 

dividir en diferentes períodos en función de la magia estudiada en cada uno de 

ellos:

-Magia Elemental: Se trata de la magia que controla las cinco partículas 

elementales (Tierra, Fuego, Agua, Viento y Sangre) y es el principio según el 

cual se rigen las normas físico-mágicas, además de los flujos de energía aural. 

Durante éste período se buscaron dichas partículas elementales (según los 

griegos el ARKHÉ de la magia).

Tales descubrió la partícula agua, Heráclito el fuego, Parménides la tierra y 

Anaximenes el viento. El elemento sangre fue descubierto por Tom Rydle 

mucho tiempo después.

Durante este período se establecieron 3 corrientes /escuelas mágicas: Los 

presocráticos (o _sophós_ de la antigüedad, entre los cuales Pitágoras que fundó 

"el jardín" -la primera escuela de enunciados mágicos, que cayó en decadencia 

tras las invasiones romanas-) , los Sofistas (un grupo de squibs que negaban la 

existencia de la magia y el relativismo de la realidad) y el gran grupo formado 

por Sócrates y sus discípulos: Platón, Aristótilo y su alumno Alejandro Magno. 

En ese entonces, la sociedad mágica no vivía separada de "los muggles" o "oscuros" (así llamados por no haber visto la magia, considerada cómo la luz). Dicho gran grupo de magos supuso un gran salto en la evolución de la magia, pues descubrieron una gran cantidad de animales mágicos, empezaron a realizar pociones, y adaptaron la magia a las necesidades de la vida para que los "oscuros" pudieran aceptarla en sus ciudades o Polis.

Alejandro creó el imperio griego utilizando la magia, aunque su muerte fue aprovechada por los romanos para destruir la obra que había creado e invadir Grecia. Desde los inicios, éstos experimentaron una fuerte repulsión hacia la magia pues su naturaleza violenta i traidora no les permitía conciliar los sentidos y dejar fluir energías, por esa razón empezaron una caza de magos y la unión muggles-magos empezó a resquebrajarse.

-Magia aparental: Magia creada ante la necesidad de protegerse de los muggles, cuyas ramas más conocidas son la transfiguración (cuyo inventor fue Epicuro) y los encantamientos. Durante éste período en que los magos se aíslan progresivamente de la comunidad no-mágica, se intensifica el vínculo natural y Amad Dargonus (gran estudioso de los animales mágicos, reconstruye el Jardín pitagórico para dedicarse a la biología) consigue en el 169 d.C domesticar un unicornio.

Una vez los magos desaparecieron de la vista de los "oscuros", y éstos ya no representaron ningún problema para la supervivencia, empezaron a aparecer las primeras divisiones entre los magos, cosa que propinó la aparición de un nuevo tipo de magia.

-Magia arcana/antigua: Se trata de la magia más poderosa después de la elemental, se compone eminentemente de conceptos de ataque y defensa, tanto mental como física. Las divisiones entre magos derivaron hacía la primera guerra civil de magos contra magos. Unos defendían la necesidad de convivir con los muggles, los otros los tachaban de indignos y defendían utilizarlos como esclavos por su inferioridad. Esta guerra se conoce cómo "la guerra del día y la noche" en referencia a las ramas de la magia arcana utilizada en el conflicto. Es entonces cuando la magia queda diferenciada entre blanca y negra. 

Esta guerra precedió al gran conflicto de la "guerra del oscurantismo" que significó la casi extinción de la comunidad mágica mundial. Durante esta época oscura se crearon Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Camelot i el Tahal cómo centros de resistencias ("la cultura mágica os hará libres" R. Llull, teórico meta-filosófico).

El periodo que siguió a las guerras fue muy oscuro, y se alargó durante siete siglos hasta la llegada del "renacimiento", en la que los magos libres del mundo se unieron para salir adelante, en este periodo se estudió la magia aural y la magia real.

-Magia aural: Magia creada contra las artes oscuras, se basaba en el control del aura ofensiva del oponente... De este período proviene el entrenamiento de los aurores. Su máximo exponente fue Descartes (creador del arte de las pociones cómo ciencia, y de mecanismos de espionaje -perfeccionamiento de la magia aparental-).

-Magia real: Estudio de los efectos de la magia sobre los cuerpos. Sus teóricos fueron Galileo (gran astrónomo) Kepler, Brahe e incluso Newton (éste último muggle, pero influenció en las teorías de todos los otros a través de la explicación numérica de la magia).

A partir de este momento, la fractura entre el mundo mágico y no mágico se vuelve irreversible, y se establece un período de prosperidad y expansión de la magia por todo el mundo. Durante esta época se crea la Magia moderna.

-Magia moderna: Síntesis de los 4 tipos de magia existentes, pues la magia elemental no pudo ser recuperada y quedó en el olvido. Se realiza magia de menor intensidad, pues el vínculo natural se empieza a debilitar por la polución y la destrucción del entorno. Su más importante exponente fue Jaques Christophère, historiador francés que recapituló en verso la historia completa de la magia. También fue autor muggle y contribuyó a generalizar el pensamiento que la magia no existía, parodiándose a si mismo (escribía "historias de ficción" que trataban de la magia)

A inicios del siglo XX se descubre el último tipo de magia existente:

-Magia material: Conocida como meta-magia, es el súmmum del poder y permite –teóricamente, aunque nadie lo ha conseguido- alterar las propiedades de las partículas elementales que producen la magia. Debido a su peligrosidad e imposibilidad de manipular o estudiar, esta magia se abandona.

De 1939 a 1945 se produce "la Guerra del Unicornio y la acromántula" que acaba por la derrota de Grindewald a manos de Albus Dumbledore. El nombre de dicho conflicto es de origen incierto, fue atribuido por una predicción realizada el 250 a.C por los oráculos de Delfos, al igual que el nombre de los dos conflictos que sucedieron.

Al 1873 se produce "el alzamiento del basilisco" que comporta "el resurgimiento del Dragón" y finaliza momentáneamente en 1987 con la derrota de Voldemort (Tom Rydle) a manos de Harry Potter. En el año 2000, se produce el realzamiento de Voldemort y en 2002 empiezan las "Guerras de Sangre".


End file.
